Familiar Stranger
by luvr
Summary: What happens when Jason's 16 yr. old daughter comes into his life? Will Sam be able to help him with instant fatherhood? JaSam,S&C R
1. FS1

This idea has been bugging me for a while, so I decided to use it. This is kinda gonna be out there, but just go with it and I promise it'll be worth it. Before Jason's accident he was dating Keisha Ward. For my story, they had a child out of wedlock, a daughter named Olivia. She was eight at the time of Jason's accident. Jason has been aged to be in his thirties, which hurts me. After the accident when Keisha found out that Jason didn't remember their life together or their daughter, she took Olivia to live in Chicago. They haven't come back to Port Charles since, and the Quartermaine's know only what Keisha says in letters. Everything that is happening on the show now is happening in the story.

Chapter 1:

Olivia Ann Ward stared at the Upstate New York scenery in awe. Chicago didn't even compare. Sure, there were dozens of skyscrapers with amazingly minute architectural details and the inner-city suburbs where she truly felt she belonged. But nothing rivaled the trees and grass and open spaces. She'd miss everything in Chicago. Her friends, her school, and Miss Susan. The elderly woman was known for her motherly instincts, which she shared with anyone she saw fit to. She had a legendary temper too, which Olivia had been on the recieving end of more times than she cared to count. Her mother liked to say-. Olivia shook her head to rid herself of the thought.

"Careful half-pint. You might shake somethin' loose," Justus said only half-serious.

Olivia rolled her eyes so far back she saw hair growing. Sometimes her cousin had the dryest sense of humor of anyone she knew. You'd never suspect it though with his tailored suits and determination in the courtroom. Her mother was always so proud. Damn it she did it again! Her mother was dead and she had to rid herself of these thoughts. She knew just the way to do it. She began to rummage through the console between the car seats.

"Take it easy kid! What are you looking for?"

Not looking up she answered,"A rubber band."

"A rubber band?" Justus asked in confusion.

"Yes," she answered opening the glove box."I have a bad habit that I have to get rid of. Aha!" She held the blue band up triumphantly before slipping it on to her wrist."Whenever the habit rears it's ugly head, I snap the rubber band. Then whenever I think about the habit or doing the habit, I think of pain. See?" She demonstrated by snapping the device sharply, flinching when it hit her tender caramel skin.

"Yeah, I used that tactic when I tried to quit smoking in law school. I almost took my hand off." He turned the car through a tall iron gate, "Your father will be waiting for you at the Quartermaine's." Olivia turned her face towards the window. "C'mon Livvie, don't be like that."

"Like what? Upset that I'm being dumped with some stranger? Why can't I just live with you? Hell right now I'd settle for living with the Quartermaine's." She crossed her arms defiantly over her chest a pose her mother often took."Snap!"

"Be careful what you wish for half-pint. It takes one strong person to live with the Quartermaine's and survive," he pulled the car to a stop and unbuckled his seatbelt."Ready?"

Olivia sat stock still,"To be thrown to the wolves by my own blood? Never!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I wonder what she's like," Monica said thoughtfully.

Tracy took a sip of her brandy before answering,"If she's anything like her father, she'll be all blank stares and one word sentences." Tracy shook her glass in Jason's face,"Brandy. Bran-dy."

Jason gave her a cold stare and Emily jumped to his defense."The only person that looks stupid when you do that is you."

"Well I should have anticipated a remark from our very own Mother Teresa. Tell me is your fiance' still playing carpenter in the woods?"

"Stop it Tracy! We have to be a support system for Olivia; she just lost her mother and will need all the love and attention we can give her," Alan said stepping between his sister and daughter.

"Alan's right," Edward commented."The girl is an emotionally fragile creature right now and the last thing she needs are your malicious manifestations!"

Jason blocked the rest of the conversation out. He would have preferred to meet his daughter anywhere but here, but as always the Quartermaine's took control of a situation and manipulated it to their advantage. He vaguely remembered mentions of Olivia after the accident, but always thought she was better off without him. After all, Jason Quartermaine was her father, not Jason Morgan. He only hoped that she understood that. He tuned back in just in time to hear the words "Quartermaine Heir". He had to stop this now. He gave a loud whistle that caught everyone's attention.

"If she wants to have you in her life, that is her decision, but Olivia will not be used in any of your sick twisted games." He spoke directly to Edward, "She won't be the next "heir", she won't be some pawn for you to play with, and she will not be pressured to become one of you. Is that clear?" No one spoke."Good."

Suddenly there was loud yelling and cursing coming from the foyer. Everyone rushed quickly towards the sound and were shocked by the sight.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Get out of the car now Olivia!" Justus said jerking the passenger side door open.

"No!"

"I mean it Olivia! Get out of the car now or so help me I will drag you kicking and screaming into the house. Do you really want your family to see you throwing a hissy fit because you didn't get your way?" Justus looked down on his cousin trying not to smile. She looked so much like Jason sometimes it scared him.

"You suck Justus! Mom would never-!" the sentence was interrupted by a loud snap from the rubber band on her wrist. Justus took advantage of that moment to grab her out of the car. "Justuuuusssss!" She shreiked and fought, but it didn't matter, Justus was already carrying her to the house. "Justus Bradley Ward you put me down right this second or else!"

"I know it doesn't seem like it now, but this is for your own good kiddo."

"Screw my own good! Put me down right now!" She tried to kick him, but was unsuccessful.

"Nope!" He swung the door open and carried her inside.

"I hate you! How could you do this to me? You're nothing but a cold, uncaring bastard! I can't believe you're willing to dump me off with a bunch of strangers!"

"We're hardly strangers dear," a voice said.

Olivia looked up from the patch of black jacket she was burning a hole in and into the eyes of a smiling Lila Quartermaine.

Okay I know I said everything was the same, but I couldn't bring myself to kill Lila. Please review and let me know what you think otherwise I won't continue this story. I accept anonymous reviews. Thanx


	2. FS2

Chapter 2:

"Olivia dear I know you must be eager to see your family again, but perhaps you'd like to have some tea with me. We could talk, just the two of us," Lila was clearly trying to diffuse the girl's anger.

"Sure," Olivia said casting one last dirty look at Justus before following Lila and Reginald to the kitchen.

As soon as the girl was out of earshot Monica spoke, "She certainly is... spirited."

"A bit of a spitfire," Alan added.

Tracy rolled her eyes,"See told you she would be like her father." She quickly crossed the room and climbed the curving staircase.

"As much as I hate to admit, maybe my mother is right," Ned said shrugging his shoulders.

"Unless you have something productive to add to this conversation, I suggest you keep your mouth shut. She's having a hard time adjusting to all this." Justus walked towards Jason."Can I speak to you alone for a moment?" They stepped into the living room and he closed the doors behind them."You okay man?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. She seems upset though."

"It's not that...well it is that, but you have to understand this is a shock to her. She was eight when she lost Jason Quartermaine. She has memories of him and pictures. Essentially she is moving in with a man who is the exact living-breathing image of a man who died eight years ago. This is going to be hard for her, but Keesha knew she could handle it otherwise, she wouldn't have had me put it in the will. You need to tell me right now if you can't handle this."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Olivia sat across from her grandmother sipping tea out of an ancient china cup. She couldn't get over seeing her father. Even though he wasn't her father, not really.

"That will be all Reginald, thank-you." Lila looked right at Olivia then spoke."You look a great deal like your mother. You have her coloring and her curls. She was always so beautiful." Olivia had to sit on her hand to resist snapping the rubberband."You look a great deal like your father too. You most definitely have his height, your mother never was very tall. Oh and his eyes! That brilliant shade of blue, I'm so glad. Your father and I are the only other people with blue eyes. However, I get the distinct feeling you don't want to talk about either of your parents. Tell me dear, what are your hobbies?"

Olivia smiled her first real smile in days. It was truly impossible not to love this woman. "I'm a photographer Mostly black and white. Justus has accused me of hiding behind my camera. Honestly I've tried everything once. I wasn't coordinated enough for tennis, wasn't fast enough for track, and wasn't patient enough for golf."

"Physical ability isn't everything," Lila said with a wave of her hand. "I myself am very fond of my roses. If you should ever decide to come back, I could show you."

Olivia smiled at the old woman's trickiness, "I'll definitely be back."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As Justus and Jason walked towards the kitchen they were shocked to hear laughing. "She hasn't so much as smiled in days," Justus told Jason.

Jason took a moment and listened to his daughter's laughs. It struck something inside him. He suddenly had an overwhelming urge to protect and care for her. It was the same feeling he'd gotten when he looked at the sonogram picture of Sam's baby. Justus pushed open the door and they walked through. Lila and Olivia looked up at them.

"Looks like the two of you are having fun," Justus said kising Lila's cheek.

"Oh yes, Olivia was just telling me about her misfortunes in public speaking."

Olivia looked up at Jason who was standing only a few inches from her. She was shocked to see him staring right back at her. She looked him dead in the eye, blue meeting blue. Suddenly she was remembering a time when her father was still a Quartermaine. She had climbed onto his lap and stared right into his eyes, just like she was doing now.

"Love you daddy," she said in her oh so cute eight year old voice.

"I love you to Peanut."

Olivia came back to the present. She realized that that was the last time her father had been "alive". It was that night that she had sat on the staircase and watched her uncle fight with anyone who got in his way. She quickly blinked away the tears that had formed and realized that Jason was still watching her. She looked away, and focused all her attention on her now-cold tea. She was snapped out of her trance by her cousin calling her name. "Yeah," she asked stupidly.

"Where'd you go there half-pint?" Justus asked slightly concerned.

Aware that Jason was still watching her, she said,"Nowhere. I guess I'm just kinda tired."

"Of course you are dear. It has been a difficult week for you. Jason, don't you think you ought to get Olivia home and into bed? Don't worry about the family, I'll make excuses." Lila's tone left no room for argument, so Oliivia stood up and picked up her discarded jacket and purse.

Jason was shocked when she stood up and he realized she had to be at least 5 foot 10. He hadn't noticed her height before. He quickly leaned down and kissed his grandmother's cheek and watched Olivia embrace Justus. He was surprised when he felt jealousy. He knew that Justus and Olivia had a close relationship, but she was his daughter. As if senseing his sudden shift in moods Lila patted his hand and gave him a smile.

"Call me if you need anything half-pint," Justus murmured in her ear.

"I'll be fine don't worry," she said with more bravery than she felt.

"I love you."

"Me too," she almost whispered.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay guys whadda ya think? Kinda short, but Olivia and Sam will be introduced next chapter. I'm trying to keep everyone as in character as possible, but it's hard. Thank-you to all my wonderful reviewers! I'm so glad you guys liked this idea. Any ideas for a love interest? Oh one more thing: I know I said everything would be the same as on the show, but things may be changed. I'll let you know. Please review. Thanks-Luvr :P


	3. FS3

Chapter 3:

Sam frantically paced the floor of the penthouse. It would be a huge understatement to say that she was nervous about meeting Jason's daughter. At least Jason wouldn't really have a headstart on knowing her. She had talked to Justus briefly about Olivia, finding out what her favorite color was. Her room was now painted a sunny yellow color. Her things had arrived earlier in the week, and were now boxed and waiting for her. Sam had wanted to do more to her room, but didn't want to go through her things. Teenagers liked their privacy. Didn't they?

She plopped her pregnant frame down on the couch, and realized she was completely out of her element. She didn't know anything about teenagers, but maybe Olivia would be good practice for her baby's teenage years. She hoped that she and Olivia would become friends, and she'd be able to talk to Sam about things. Grow up Sam she told herself. They weren't going to be gal pals, but maybe she'd have and ally against Carly. That'd be fun. The two of them could mess with Carly together. She laughed out loud at the idea. Just then the door swung open and Jason came in followed by a stunning girl. She was taller than Sam, and had light brown skin and a mass of curly black hair. Her eyes were pure Jason though, a clear blue color.

"Sam, this is Olivia." Jason said.

"Call me Livvie," she told them.

"Okay, it's nice to meet you. I'll show you your room." Sam turned and climbed the stairs with Livvie trailing her.

Jason watched them go and then sank down onto the couch. He rested his face in his hands. The car ride had been painfully silent broken only by the repeated snapping of the rubber band on Livvie's arm. He wondered what that was all about. He wondered a lot of things about his daughter. He didn't know anything about her. Over the years, he'd wondered about her, but had never sought her out. He'd always believed that she had been better off without him so he'd resigned him self to the fact that he'd never see her. Then suddenly Justus is telling him that Keesha had a brain aneuyrism and can he take Olivia. It was almost too much to handle.

"You okay?" Sam asked quietly behind him.

"Where's Livvie at?" he asked.

"Nice dodge," he felt the couch sink next to him. "She's in her room. Unpacking her stuff. I'm here. Ya know in case you wanna talk about it."

Jason looked at her,"Did you eat dinner?"

"Nope, I ate dessert though. We need more ice cream."

Livvie looked around the room Sam had shown her to. It was yellow, just like her room in Chicago. There were dozens of boxes sitting around, and she had to manuever carefully to get to the bed. She threw herself face down across it with a sigh. The car ride to Jason's penthouse was awkward to say the least. She had wanted to say something, but the only thing that came to mind was "So, you're my brain-damaged father huh?" It didn't really seem appropriate. She kept thinking about her mother too so that hadn't helped. She was seriously considering hacking her hand off at the wrist. It'd probably be less painful than the rubber band. There was sudden knocking on the door.

"It's open," she said through a mouthful of bed covers. She rolled over and saw Sam's petite form fill the doorway.

"You want something to eat?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry," Livvie told her even though she was.

Sam smiled, "Jason left."

"Well in that case I'm starving."

"She's my daughter and I haven't said two words to her." Jason had come over to Sonny and Carly's hoping that they could shine some light on the situation.

Carly bounced Morgan on her lap,"Where is she?"

"Across the hall with Sam," Jason told her.

Carly giggled,"Trying to turn your daughter into a slut already?"

"Carly," Sonny barked. "Knock it off. That's the mother of my child you're talking about."

They got into an argument, so Jason slipped out the door. Maybe a ride on his motorcycle would help.

Sam and Livvie were sitting on the kitchen counter working their way through some leftover chinese food when Livvie finally said something.

"When are you due?"

Sam answered through a mouth of sweet and sour chicken,"November."

"Boy or girl?" Livvie asked slightly amazed that someone as small as Sam could possibly eat so much food.

"It's a girl, and before you ask, it's not Jason's. It's Sonny's. He lives across the hall, I slept with him while he was divorced from his wife. Long story short, he and his wife got back together, I'm pregnant and Jason's stuck in the middle. Oh yeah, his wife Carly pretty much thinks I'm a whore and doesn't miss the opurtunity to tell me so."

"Wow," Livvie was surprised that Sam was so blunt about it."If they were divorced, why's the wife so bent outta shape?"

Sam was peering into the fridge, but turned to answer her,"You got me. She shacked up with the local arms dealer while Sonny and I were together. You do know about the whole "coffee business" thing right?" Sam said it using finger quotes.

Livvie slid off the counter and tossed her fork in the sink."You mean that the coffee business is just a legal front for their mob crap? Yeah, I know. Type in Jason's name on any internet search engine, and the articles say it all."

Sam looked thoughtful,"Really? That's kinda cool, Jason's on the internet."

"I guess, I think I'm gonna head to bed. G'night Sam."

"Night Livvie." She watched the tall girl turn and leave. Livvie reminded her a lot of herself when she was younger. God help her.

Hey, sorry it took so long. With school starting up again, I'm not sure how often I'll be updating, but I'll try my best.


	4. FS4

Hey guys, sorry I neglected this story for so long. It's oddly difficult for me to write from a teenage girl's perspective though I am a teenage girl...Anyway enjoy this chapter and don't forget to reviewluvr

Chapter 4:

Livvie woke up completely disoriented. The first thing she saw was a brown cardboard box. Then it all came back to her, her mother's death, the Quartermaine's and Jason. Jason. It was strange to see him looking so much like her father and knowing that he wasn't, and never would be. She figured that out very quickly. His demeanor was so much different than her father's. Her father had gone out of his way to shelter her from the bad things, she knew Jason would do the same thing, but in a very different way. Justus had explained to her that she would always have guards around and that she would have to deal with it. Seems like that's all he wanted her to do these days, deal with things.

Livvie swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. A morning person she was not. She fumbled through her bags for something to wear and came up empty handed. Her bag containing her clothes was downstairs still. She could bust open one of the boxes, but she didn't have anything to cut the tape with. "Damn," she muttered. She'd have to go downstairs. She swung open the door to her bedroom and heard Jason's voice. She padded down the steps and saw him talking on the phone. He turned when he heard her and quickly ended the call. "Good morning," she offered politely.

"Morning." He continued to stare at her with that penetrating gaze that made her extremely uncomfortable. "Justus called this morning, he wants you to meet him at 6 at the Quartermaine's for dinner."

She nodded,"Will you be there?"

"Do you want me to be?" He wasn't sure what he wanted her answer to be.

She shrugged her shoulders,"I mean if you don't have anything else to do.." She was saved form having to say anything else by the arrival of Sam from the kitchen.

"Get dressed, we're going to Kelly's." She snatched her purse off the desk and looked at Livvie. "Did I stutter? You know it's not a very good idea to stand between a pregnant woman and food, so unless you want a beat down I suggest you get moving." Livvie grabbed her duffel and did as she was told mumbling about mean pregnant women the whole way.

Jason turned to look at her,"Isn't there anything to eat in the kitchen?"

"In our penthouse? No way! We really should go to the store soon, teenagers like Livvie eat a lot."

"Alright, I'll have Max drive you to Kelly's." He turned to the door but was stopped by Sam.

"No, no. You're coming with us. What better way for you to bond with Lila than us having breakfast together?"

"I have work to do Sam." That was a lie and they both knew it. He didn't know how to act around Livvie. She had expectations of him and he was scared he wouldn't be able to meet them.

"I'm sure Sonny won't mind you knocking off a day in order to get to know the daughter you haven't seen in eight years."

"Fine Sam! You win I'll have breakfast with you."

"I'm ready," Livvie said coming down the stairs. She had pulled on a pair of jeans, a tank top, and some flip flops. She had pulled her hair into a pony tail on the top of her head. If Jason really focused, he could make out the details of her face. Like her high cheek bones and arched eyebrows.

"Hey," Sam said snapping her fingers in front of Jason's face."Captain No-Emotion I'm wasting away here."

Jason looked at her bulging middle,"I doubt that."

Livvie felt like laughing at them. They were like an old married couple, bickering.

"Okay I'm not, but poor Livvie is. Just look at her! She's all skin and bones."

The diner was small, and nearly empty when they got there. Taking seats near the door Sam began to talk. "We need to get you enrolled in PCHS and ooh! School shopping! We could do that today after my doctor's appointment that way you can have some type of fun before we go to the Quartermaine's."

Livvie took a swallow of strong black coffee and listened to Sam ramble on. She was only half listening preferring instead to watch Jason out of the corner of her eye. His gaze stayed riveted on Sam the whole time she spoke. He definately had more than friendly feelings for her. "Jeez, could you guys be any meaner to me?" Sam asked. Livvie gave her a funny look. "You guys are gulping down coffee like there's no tomorrow and I have to drink herbal tea."

Livvie shrugged her shoulders,"I like coffee, and you wouldn't like me much if I didn't drink it. That's why I'll probably be glued to you all the time," she told Jason.

"What do you mean?" he asked her curiously.

"You smell like coffee.." she trailed off suddenly feeling incredibly fooloish and child-like.

Jason sensed her discomort and said,"I work around the coffee beans a lot. I'm used to it."

Just then their food arrived and they ate in silence. Something outside the diner caught Livvie's eye and she stared intently. Jason looked at her and saw pure hatred in her clear blue eyes. He looked out the window and was surprised to see AJ Quartermaine looking in.

Sorry that was so short. The next chapter will be interesting, so review and it'll come faster.


	5. FS5

FS5 

A.J. pushed the swinging doors open and walked up to their table. "Hello little brother, Sam. Who's this?" He stared at Livvie for a second then spoke, "Could this be little Livvie Anne all grown up?"

"What do you want A.J.?" Jason asked annoyed.

A.J. smirked, "Just thought I'd let you know that I'm back. Per Grandmother's request of course. Aunt Tracy has already offered me a place at ELQ."

"Well that was quick of you," Justus said entering the diner.

A.J. waved his hands. "The early bird catches the worm." Livvie couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped at his statement. "What?" A.J. asked with a smile.

"Oh nothing. I was just always under the impression that the only worm you were interested in was the one at the bottom of the Tequila bottle."

Sam laughed out loud and A.J.'s eyes narrowed. "Aren't you a hostile thing? What have I done to deserve your attitude?"

Livvie stood up and realized with a smile that she was taller than A.J. "It's quite simple actually."

"Livvie!" Justus said in warning. "This isn't the time or place."

"Let her speak Justus. She obviously has something to say, let her say it." A.J. leaned forward in interest. "Why do you feel so much malice towards me?"

"Olivia! Don't you dare!" Justus said his voice taking on a cold edge.

She disregarded Justus and told A.J. the truth. "You killed my father."

!#$&()

"I cannot believe that you would bring something like that up in front of half the town!" Justus chastised Livvie as they walked into the penthouse. Sam was hot on their heels ready to eavesdrop when she was nearly run over by Jason.

"Watch it!" she hissed.

"We shouldn't be watching this."

"Sshhh!"

Livvie tossed her purse onto the couch. "I think it was the perfect time to broach the subject! Would you have preferred for me to bring it up in the middle of the family dinner tonight?"

Justus jerked off his jacket and loosened his tie, "I would have preferred if you hadn't brought it up at all!"

She turned towards him, "You're right."

"I am?" Justus asked skeptically.

She nodded, "Yeah, I should have just kept everything bottled up inside just like you do you anal-retentive bastard!" Her voice steadily rose as she spoke to him. "I'm sorry not all of us can be as cold and emotionless as you and Stone Cold Jason Morgan over there. Call me crazy, but it's kinda difficult for your mother to suddenly grab her head and keel over in front of you and die, then to be shipped off like some misbehaved puppy to the father who for all intensive purposes is dead to you! I would appreciate it if you cut me some damn slack!" She was screaming by the time she finished. She knew that she should feel bad for going off on Justus like that, but it felt good to finally get it all out of her system. She took a few deep breaths and spoke, this time more calmly. "I am going upstairs to unpack. I will be down here ready for dinner with the Quartermaines at 6:30. Please just leave me the hell alone." She marched up the stairs and seconds later they heard her bedroom door slam.

Justus rolled his shoulders, "She gets her temper from her mother." He turned and looked at Jason, "It'll get easier- eventually."

Sam snorted reminding the men that she was there. "She's a sixteen year old girl who's just been sent to live with a couple of strangers. If she gets over this soon, then we have something to worry about."

!#$&()

Now that she really thought about it, Livvie felt bad that she had said all that stuff in front of Jason and Sam. It wasn't their fault that her life was so screwed up. Using sheer determination she ripped the tape off one of the packed boxes and withdrew a stack of neatly folded winter clothes. She tossed them towards the closet determined to get to what she knew was at the bottom of the box. Under an expensive leather coat sat an old tea tin. She took it out carefully and cradled it against her chest. With trepidation she popped the lid off and was assaulted by memories of another life. On top was a picture of Keisha, Jason Quartermaine, and Livvie. It was Livvie's first day of school and she was clinging to her parent's hands for dear life. As long as she lived she would never forget the words her father had said to her.

Flashback 

"_Peanut your cutting off the circulation to Daddy's hand."_

"_What's circucation?" Livvie asked with a slight whistle having lost her front tooth just days before._

_He crouched down to her level, "You'll learn all about that in school. Now you have everything? Backpack?"_

"_Check," Livvie said craning her neck to look at the Barbie backpack she was carrying._

"_Lunchbox?"_

_She held up the pink plastic lunchbox for him to see. "Check."_

_Jason smiled at her, "Hugs and kisses from Daddy?"_

_Livvie wrinkled her nose, "No check." She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and he picked her up and swung her around a few times before sitting her back on the ground with a kiss on her forehead. "Check!" they said together._

"_Okay, mommy will be here to pick you up after school okay?" Livvie shook her head 'no'. "No? Why not?"_

"_I want you to pick me up," she pouted sticking out her lower lip._

"_You're such a Daddy's girl. How bout this Peanut? Mommy gets you after school and brings you to the hospital to see me? How does that sound?"_

"_You won't be too busy?"_

"_I'll never be too busy for you. I promise, no matter what you need I'll always be there for you."_

End Flashback 

It was strange that she could remember that day when she was 5 years old better than she could some things from just last year. Maybe that's the way your mind worked. It preserved memories that were important, and threw the rest out. Whatever it was she was glad she had it. It helped her remember her father.

Yeah guys, I was gone for a while, but I'm going to try to update this story way more to make up for all my slackeriness. Make sure you guys review and let me know what you think otherwise I'll stop writing.


	6. FS6

FS6 

_Let me show you what I'm made of  
Good intentions are not enough  
To get me through today and this life._

Sam watched Livvie stare up at the Quartermaine mansion with a look of sheer terror across her face. She looked over to see Justus and Jason staring obliviously at the ground with their hands stuck in their pockets. God men were so clueless sometimes! She looked back to the teenage girl who she had come to like so much in the past 24 hours. She looked beautiful in a pale pink strapless dress that brought out her skin tone. She had left her hair loose and it curled wildly around her shoulders. Sam felt like she had found a kindred spirit in Livvie, and that was definitely a good thing. She took one last look at the men before waddling over to Livvie.

"Hey Sam," Livvie said monotone.

"Hey kid, how's it goin?"

Livvie shrugged her shoulders, "Been better. I lived here with my parents a long time ago when they were still alive."

Sam winced a little. This girl saw everything so black and white; she couldn't see that even though Jason Quartermaine was dead, Jason Morgan still cared about her. "It'll be hard for you to go in there, but at least you won't be alone." Sam hesitantly threaded her fingers through Livvie's, reassured when she squeezed her hand. "Besides, if the Q's get to in your face, we'll distract them," she patted her belly where the baby lay asleep.

"Really?" she asked with a small smile.

Sam smiled back at her, "Really. You'd be surprised how effectively this kid works."

Livvie broke into a wide smile, "Okay, I trust you. Let's do this."

!#$&()

Jason watched Sam interact with Livvie in nothing short of amazement. They were holding hands and talking in soft tones. Sam continued to amaze him with her strength throughout her pregnancy. Every day she had to deal with Sonny and Carly, and now to go out of her way to take care of Livvie; it made him really respect her. To tell the truth, he more than respected her. He was developing real feelings for Sam that went beyond friendship and respect.

"Well they look cozy don't they?" Justus asked him. He had almost forgotten the other man was there. "It's good for Livvie. Now that Keisha is gone, she really needs a strong female role model in her life."

"Yeah," Jason responded. He watched as Sam turned and waved for him and Justus to come forward.

"Show time," Justus said clapping him on the back and going forward. Jason had to agree. This was definitely going to be a show.

!#$&()

_I am right beside you  
In this life._

Dinner was an interesting event to say the least. Livvie was sure that at one point, she had loved all these people, but at the moment she just wanted to get the hell away from them. Lila was great and Emily wasn't that bad, but the rest of them were like a pack of hungry tigers, with Livvie being the meat. They pushed, prodded, and pried forcing Livvie to respond with one-word answers. By far the worst though was Edward, or Grandfather as she was expected to call him.

"Olivia my dear, once you graduate high school, there is a position waiting for you at ELQ doing whatever it is that you want."

Livvie looked up from her napkin that she had been so intently studying, "Gee Grandfather that's- an interesting offer, but I'm not so sure ELQ would be such a great fit for me."

"My dear, it's an amazing fit for a Quartermaine."

Livvie bit the inside of her cheek to keep from completely lashing out. "I'm not a Quartermaine, I'm a Ward." All conversation at the table ceased to watch the fireworks that were about to explode.

Edward frowned deeply, "Your father is a Quartermaine, so in turn you are a Quartermaine."

"My father was a Quartermaine," Livvie corrected annoyed. "But he's dead now, and my last name is Ward."

"Well thank God she's smart enough to realize she isn't one of us." Livvie turned to see a middle-aged brown-haired woman enter the dining room. She gave Livvie an appraising look before turning away.

"Tracy, you were banished from the house while Olivia is visiting. As you can see, she's still here, so why don't you run along," Edward gestured to the door with his hand.

"Well Daddy," she started in a sickly sweet voice. "I'm just here to see the next bastard child that you intend to mold into an heir."

"And she certainly is something to look at," AJ said entering.

Livvie rolled her eyes, "Why don't you go back to whatever vodka bottle you crawled out of?"

Sam watched the scene escalate and suddenly had an idea. "Ouch!" she cried clutching her stomach. All eyes swiveled to her and Jason grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked with worry in his eyes.

Sam felt bad that she had scared Jason, but it had to be done in order to save Livvie form these ravenous beasts. "The baby's kicking. Hard," she emphasized.

"Well dear," Lila said catching onto Sam's plan, "You should probably go home and rest. The third trimester is a difficult time, and with your history…"

"Yes, rest is the best thing for an expectant mother," Monica agreed.

"Take a warm bath," Alan suggested, "it will help to soothe the baby."

Sam gave a fake smile, "Yes I'll do that. Sorry for cutting dinner short," she apologized standing up as Jason pulled out her chair.

"Not to worry dear. Go home and take care of your child. Children are God's most precious gift."

Sam smiled for real this time. "I agree with you Mrs. Quartermaine."

Lila waved her hand, "Oh please dear, it's Grandmother to you. Now Jason, make sure Sam gets plenty of rest tonight. And Livvie, please do come back and see me."

"I will Grandmother." Livvie told her never taking her eyes off of AJ and Tracy.

"C'mon half-pint, I'll walk you out," Justus told her grabbing her arm and dragging her away.

!#$&()

_I can reach up and bring you back down to the ground  
And give you everything you dream about_

"Can I come in?" Sam asked standing just outside Livvie's door.

Livvie looked up from one of the boxes she was unpacking. "Sure. Be careful though, I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself."

Sam shrugged her shoulders, "Me and her are invincible together." She picked her way across the room and to Livvie's bed. She picked up one of the framed pictures sitting on the bedside table. "Is this your mom?"

Livvie looked up at the picture in Sam's hand. "Yeah, it was a couple months before…"

"Before you moved here," Sam supplied quickly.

She smiled gratefully at Sam, "yeah, before I moved here."

Sam sat the picture carefully back onto the table. "She was beautiful. You look a lot like her." She watched as Livvie tensed a bit. "Anyways, I just wanted to make sure your self-esteem is still intact after tonight. The Q's are hard to handle."

Livvie rolled her shoulders, "I've dealt with worse. Some of the guys in Chicago were real jackasses. Besides that, I have a helluva temper. I can handle anything that comes my way."

Sam nodded seeing so much of herself in this girl. "I get that. I know you don't know me real well or anything, but if you ever wanna just talk- about anything. I'm here. I don't want you to feel like you're alone in this."

She just nodded afraid Sam would hear the tears in her voice if she spoke.

"Okay, I'm gonna go downstairs and try to find the Oreo's that Jason hid from me. Come find me if you need anything." Sam got up and walked toward the door.

"Sam?" Livvie called her back.

"Yeah?"

Livvie hesitated for a second. "Thanks."

Sam smiled slightly, but didn't let Livvie see. "Anytime kiddo."

!#$&()

Thanks for the feedback. Don't worry, Livvie will be meeting the teens soon, so she won't be so alone. REVIEW!!!


	7. FS7

FS7 

Jason stared out at the illuminated city with disinterest. He usually enjoyed the view from his bedroom, but not tonight. He was too busy analyzing everything Livvie had said at the Quartermaine's tonight. She firmly believed that she had no parents. It hurt. Sure Jason Quartermaine was dead, but Jason Morgan was here, and he wanted to take responsibility for his daughter. His daughter. Livvie was his daughter, no one else's. He just had to make sure that she knew that. Determined now, he strode out of his room, and knocked on Livvie's door. No answer. He knocked once more before slowly opening the door and creeping in. There were fewer boxes, and a made bed, but no Livvie.

He crept down the stairs and into the kitchen. Livvie had on headphones and was dancing around the kitchen counter. A package of Oreo's and a glass of milk sat on the counter. Jason leaned just inside the doorway and watched her. She did a few more twists and turns before opening her eyes and seeing him watching her. "Eeek!" she cried jerking her headphones off.

Jason gave a slow smile, "Nice moves."

She tried to frown, but only succeeded in laughing. "You scared me."

"Sorry."

She climbed up on the kitchen stool and began to dip her cookies. "It's cool, just warn a girl will ya? Want some cookies? I promise you can hide them again when I'm done."

He sat down across from her and took a bite of the sandwich cookie. Livvie stared incredulously at him. "What?"

"That's not how you eat an Oreo Jason. Watch." She twisted the top off and licked the cream before replacing the lid and dunking the cookie. After a few silent seconds she lifted the cookie and took a soggy bite of it. "See?" Livvie asked him through a mouthful of cookie. She shoved the glass of milk at him, "You try." He copied her moves then ate the cookie. They sat sharing the milk and cookies for a few silent minutes, before Jason spoke.

"Do you have everything you need?"

Livvie shrugged her shoulders, "I guess." Except my mother she added in her head.

Jason nodded and abandoned the snack. "I'll set up a bank account for you, and keep money in it so you don't have to worry about that, and I'll get you a car."

"You don't have to Jason. Not every sixteen year old has a car you know." Yeah sure, try to buy me off Livvie thought.

"Mine will though." A silence settled over them, but Jason foraged through. "I know you can't accept me as your father right now, but I am. I'm not Jason Quartermaine, and I'll never claim to be. I don't remember you, but I'd like to know you. I won't ever try to force you to be in my life, or call me dad or anything that goes along with that. I just wanted you to know that I do think of you as my daughter, and care about you."

Livvie blinked furiously to keep her tears from falling, but it was useless. They fell down her cheeks and Jason had a sudden urge to wipe them away. "It's hard. I remember my mom telling me that you had died. For years I believed that you were dead. She told me the truth when I was fourteen-about your accident, and your memory loss."

He reached across the counter and hesitantly held her hand. He was reassured when she didn't pull away. "It's okay to cry. You don't have to be brave for me or Sam." With those words Livvie broke down in sobs. Her shoulders shook wildly and her tears fell hard. Within seconds Jason was around the counter and holding Livvie against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held tight. She sobbed for nearly ten minutes, but held on long after she stopped. They sat that way, Father holding Daughter for a long time. From the hallway Sam smiled sleepily before climbing the stairs.

!#$&()

Livvie poked the pile of soggy brown stuff on her plate suspiciously, "What is this?"

"Pancakes," Sam announced proudly. Jason watched them amused while sipping his coffee.

"These are not pancakes," Livvie told her. "This is death on a plate."

"Well excuse me for wanting to make you breakfast on your first day of school," Sam thrust a box of cereal at her. "Eat these instead. They're fruit, and therefor healthy." She, Sam, and Jason sat down with bowls of cereal and ate silently. "Do you think the rabbit will ever get any Trix?" Sam asked seriously.

"Not if your baby keeps eating them all," Livvie told her picking out the watermelon shaped pieces in her bowl.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked his daughter.

"I don't like watermelon," she said not looking up.

"Are you ready for school?" Sam asked Livvie when they were done.

"I was born ready." To Jason's surprise, she leaned over and began to talk to Sam's belly. "Bye baby, I'll see you after school. Be good for your mommy." She sat back up, and noticed the strange look Jason was giving her. "Sam's books say you should talk to the baby so that she knows your voice."

"Really?" Jason asked disbelieving.

Livvie shrugged her shoulders, "Fine, don't believe me, but don't blame me when the kid doesn't know who you are."

"Got everything?" Jason asked her changing the subject.

"Backpack, check. Pens and pencils, check, check. The never failing love of my favorite pregnant woman? No check." She was struck by how similar this scene was to another.

Sam walked over and hugged Livvie. "I'll be home all day, so you can call me if you need anything. M'kay kid?"

"M'kay Sam. Don't worry, I'll be fine." She pulled away and followed Jason out the door. The elevator dinged and a painfully thin woman with straggly brown hair stepped out. "Jason!" she screeched. "Thank God! I need your help! Where have you been?"

"Have another daughter I'm completely unaware of?" Livvie asked trying to keep the laugh out of her voice. This woman was a piece of work, that much she could tell already.

"Who're you?" the blonde asked snidely.

"Well, I thought that much would be obvious. I'm his kid. Dontcha see the family resemblance?" Livvie leaned closer to Jason and batted her eyelashes.

"Um—no."

"Oh that's too bad. I'm gonna be late for school if we don't get going."

Just then Sam came out of the penthouse. "No wonder every dog in the building is barking, Carly's speaking." Livvie snorted then broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Well if it isn't the town slut," Carly said looking Sam up and down.

"Stole the crown from you myself," Sam said shrugging her shoulders. Jason stood watching the women battle without saying anything. Really, what would he say? Livvie looked back and forth between them and suddenly figured it out. "You're Sonny's wife? The one who shacked up with another guy then hated Sam cuz she got with Sonny?"

"It was more complicated than that," Carly said impatiently. "I wouldn't expect some little child such as yourself to understand matters of adults."

"What's not to understand? You call Sam a slut, but you did worse. You left your husband and your children to screw around with a bigger, badder criminal, then got mad when Sonny replaced you. You're a walking hypocrisy!"

"Livvie, we need to go." Jason said urgently, seeing a war brewing. "We don't want you to be late on your first day."

"Okey dokey pokey. Bye Sam, behave yourself." She stepped into the elevator with Jason, and just as the doors were about to close, spoke again. "Hey Carly? Gimme a call later, I have some clothes from before I went through puberty you could have."

!#$&()

Yeah, I said Livvie'd meet the teens this chapter, but it didn't work out that way. Sorry it's been so long, I was stricken with the worse case of writer's block I've had in my 16 years. I'm better now, so please review, and I'll update by Wednesday, January 26th.

Also, as far as love interests go, who do you wanna see Livvie with? I'm open to everything, but I refuse to break up Dillon and Georgie. It would be a sin. So, Diego, Lucas, OC or what? Thanx! luvr


	8. FS8

FS8

"What are you doing?" Jason asked Sam as she arranged a pint of ice cream and a two-liter of soda on the coffee table. She'd been running around non-stop all day; it couldn't be good for the baby.

Sam stopped and blew the hair out of her face. "These are Livvie's favorites. Chocolate peanut-butter cup ice cream, and cream soda."

Jason nodded, "And she needs these… why?"

She looked at him frustrated, "Because this was her first day of school. She'll need to be cheered up."

"Why? Is she going to be upset?"

"Of course. Switching schools partway through the year can be very difficult. Everyone has already bonded, and in case you hadn't noticed, Livvie is gorgeous." He gave her a puzzled look so she kept going. "The girls are gonna hate her! She's obviously prettier than any of them, and that triggers jealousy. The guys are gonna want her, and the girls are gonna want to be her. Especially when they find out she's got a hottie like you for her dad." She winked and sashayed into the kitchen.

Sam thinks I'm hot? Well that's inter—Guys? Why are guys gonna be near Livvie? She's not allowed to date, or even look at guys! I'll send her to a convent! Jason was so deep in his thoughts he didn't hear the knock on the door. "Jason?" He looked up to see Sam looking at him strangely. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

She smiled, "First time's the hardest. Get the door will you? I'm expecting more baby stuff."

He strode over, and opened the door to find Courtney on the other side of it. "What can I do for you Courtney?"

She walked past him and into the penthouse. "I want to know why you never told me about your daughter when we were married."

Jason shut the door, and hoped Sam would stay in the kitchen until he got rid of her. "I didn't really ever consider Livvie my daughter. Not until a few days ago. She was Jason Quartermaine's daughter."

Courtney scoffed, "But you got over that in a matter of days huh?"

"Livvie had her mother, I didn't think she needed me." Or wanted me, Jason added in his head. "Why do you care?"

"I could have been her mother Jason! We could have raised her together as our child. Instead you wait until I'm conveniently out of the picture and you've moved on with your little midget whore!"

Sam stormed out of the kitchen, "Let's get one thing straight Corky. Livvie had a mother whom she loved very much who loved her in return. She didn't need you then, and she doesn't need you now. Why don't you run along, your 'foster mother' skills are being wasted here. Wait, your skills are nonexistent. Leave anyway." Courtney gave her a dirty look before flouncing away, and slamming the door behind her.

"You okay?" Jason asked turning towards her. Sam's reply was cut off by Livvie coming through the front door. "Why was I almost mowed over by a transvestite?"

Sam resisted the urge to giggle, "That was Courtney. Jason's ex-wife."

Livvie gave a shudder, "You went to bed with that? Yuck! She looks like a gorilla! Glad to see your taste in women has gotten better," she said eyeing Sam.

Before Jason could protest Livvie was across the room and wrapped around Sam. "Hiya."

"Hey kiddo, how was your day?" Sam led Livvie to the couch and they sat down and began to devour the ice cream and soda.

"Pretty good. My classes are lame though. Study hall, home-ec, Calculus, and gym." She began to ravenously eat the ice cream, and a slightly amused Jason looked on.

"You're going to ruin your appetite," Jason said lamely.

Livvie frowned at him, "That was weird. Very parental of you to worry about my appetite, but I'll be fine."

"Did you meet anyone?" Sam asked.

"That's the thing, it's like someone forgot to give me the secret password or something. I was avoided like the plague."

"I'm sorry," Sam said sincerely.

Livvie shrugged her shoulders, "It's cool, I've always been kind of a loner. I just don't trust people very easily." She finished off the ice cream and stood up, dusting her jeans off. "I'm gonna go call Justus. He hates when I bother him at the office." She grabbed her backpack and skipped up the stairs.

"Maybe I should send her to an all girls school," Jason said thinking out loud.

Sam snorted, "That would be pointless. Guys can sniff out a hot girl and like wise. Besides I don't think Livvie is your average every-day teenager. She's more mature than to just find a guy and sleep with him."

Jason's eyes bulged out of his head, "I'll kill any guy that comes near her."

She smirked at him, "I don't think Livvie would appreciate that very much. Besides, she's sixteen; she can pretty much take care of herself now." Sam patted her belly, "You can ruin this one's love life all you want though." She walked over to him and took his hand in her smaller one. "Don't worry so much about Livvie. She's your daughter after all," she kissed his cheek gently and followed Livvie's path up the stairs.

Jason touched his cheek. What were these girls doing to him?

A/N: This was complete and total filler. I can't even begin to figure out a way for Livvie to meet the other teens, without it being completely lame. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter. This is my most popular story, but definitely the hardest to write, so I appreciate you guys sticking with me, depsite my spaz like tendencies.


End file.
